


Thank Your Lucky Stars

by BeachKat



Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Night Stand, PWP, porn without much of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachKat/pseuds/BeachKat
Summary: This piece of literary trash is dedicated to anyone who has lusted after Nick Groff. He’s a total babe. I haven’t written anything in years, but this little fantasy has been swirling around in my head forever. I’ve been working on it for months, and finally got brave enough to post it.I have this headcanon about a sweet, shy, and studly Nick. Also, I’d die to hear him sing, so stupid karaoke duet fluff will appear.Enjoy, kids!





	Thank Your Lucky Stars

“Another one, darlin?” The bartender drawled out the question as I just sat there, twirling an empty beer bottle between my fingers. 

“Yeah. Thanks.” I slid the empty bottle across the bar and sighed. A full, cold bottle appeared in front of me, and I took a long swig. 

It had been a good day. I’d decided to fly out to Lexington, Kentucky, to attend Cryptid Con and maybe -just maybe, if the stars lined up just right- I’d get to meet Nick Groff. He’d advertised that he’d be there, and really, all I wanted was for him to sign my copy of his book and to get a picture with him. 

Forget the fact that he sometimes haunted my dreams, like the very ghosts he chased. Or my fantasies, if the night was young and I felt particularly alone. Since my divorce, I hadn’t had much luck with the menfolk, and I was feeling a little... thirsty. And he was definitely fantasy material. Big, brown eyes; a gorgeous smile; a melodic laugh; and a soft, deep voice with just enough Yankee in it to make your ears melt. And don’t forget the body. I’d watched him buff up over the years, and just seeing his bare arms was enough to drive me up a wall. 

I was getting my fair share of stares tonight in the small bar not far from my hotel, but I had absolutely no interest in anything or anybody. I’d been on my feet all day standing in line, and I was tired as all fuck, but had managed to get my book autographed... and had a selfie in my iPhone with the Sexiest Ghost Hunter On The Planet. He’d smiled that smile, put his arm around me just so, and said “cheese!” before we took the photo. I’d even eked a hug out of the man and thanked him with a grateful smile, and wished him safety and luck in all his future endeavors. 

Damn, did he smell like a million bucks, too. 

So I was riding that high, sitting there, drinking my third beer and wondering when it would be a good time to call it a night. 

“Well, hello again.”

I knew it was him before I even turned my head. I knew his voice better than I knew my own. But I turned, and feigned surprise the best I could. “Hi, there.” 

He was standing next to me, and at six-feet-two-inches, I had to look up. He was smiling, too, and gestured to my beer. “Looks good and cold.” 

I smiled right back. “It is. Kinda warm in here.”

He caught the bartender’s attention. “Sam Adams, please.” 

Of course he’d drink Sam Adams, I thought with a giggle. 

He turned his attention back to me. “I know this is gonna sound like a line, but... are you here with anyone?” 

I grinned, shaking my head. “Nope. Just lil ol me tonight.” I took a swig of beer, and as his appeared, he held it up to me and took a long drink. I know it sounds real stupid, but I was watching those lips of his as they touched the mouth of the bottle. Like he was kissing it. 

Damn. 

I loved his lips. Hell. I could get myself off looking at those lips. They were plump and plush, and they looked like they’d been fashioned by God Himself for kissing. 

Or any other kind of pleasure that involved a man’s mouth. 

He sighed and smiled again. “I know it sounds lame, but...” He leaned over a little. “...do you mind some company?”

Shaking my head, I replied, “Not at all. Although...” I looked around. “...you might want to find a stool. I know you don’t want to stand up all night.” 

His dark eyes scanned the bar for a minute, and then he held up a long finger. “Be right back. Watch my beer.”

I watched as he walked over to a nearby table. A chat, a few minutes and a smile later, he was toting over a chair, and set it down with a shit-eating grin. Sliding onto it, he took another long drink from the beer, then turned those eyes on me. “Ahhh. Much better.” He paused, then continued. “So, I have to ask. How long did you stand in line today?” 

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I cleared my throat. “Not too awfully long. I didn’t mind.” 

He looked almost shy for a minute, blinking a couple of times, his long eyelashes fluttering. “Thanks for the support. Really means a lot.” He sighed. “Especially lately.” 

I gave him a soft smile. “Been keeping up with you since 2011.” 

His eyebrows rose. “Wow.”

I nodded. “And if you’re wondering, yes, I have ‘The Other Side’ and Spiritual War’.” 

He kept smiling. “Really? Thank you. That’s just awesome.”

Taking a long sip, I added, “You’ve got such a passion for music. I really dug them both.”

Nodding, he said, “I was just at a point in my life where I needed to let out the shit I was feeling. I’ve always loved music, especially rap, so I thought, why not? My buddy Danny was a big help. I’ll always be grateful to him for the work he did.” He paused and took another sip. “What’s your favorite track on ‘The Other Side’?” 

I nearly choked on the mouthful of beer I’d just taken. To be perfectly honest, it was ‘Travelin Man Part II’, because of how his voice is all soft and deep and sexy. But shit, I couldn’t say that. Not to his face, anyway. I cleared my throat. “‘Possession’. It’s harsh. Rough. The raw emotion of it.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “Yep. I was definitely raw writing that one. Moon River Brewery was still affecting me. That track helped me deal with it some. Helped me put it in perspective.” 

Shaking my head, I said, somewhat carefully, “A lot of what you guys did kind of scared me. The situations you were putting yourself in and the things you were stirring up...” I sighed. “I seriously found myself praying for y’all.” It was the blatant, honest truth, and I could tell by the look on his face that he believed me. 

His face got really soft, and he reached over, laying his hand on top of mine. “Well... someone heard you.” And then this gentle smile appeared. 

I felt my insides twist into a knot. His hand was so large and warm. I blushed and smiled. “Good.” 

Tilting his head back, he drained his beer and gestured to the bartender for another. “Gotta say, I like the dimples.”

Now I was really blushing. This sexy fucker was flirting with me, by God. Wasn’t he? Welp, time to flirt right back, and let’s just see what happens. I pointed to his chin. “And I’m diggin’ the beard, sir. I always liked the goatee, but you look really good with a beard.”

He rubbed his face thoughtfully, and chuckled. “At first I was just too fuckin’ lazy to shave, and then I said, ‘Ah hell. Just keep it.’” Then he shrugged. “I guess I wanted to differentiate myself from the old Nick Groff.”

There was lot of subtext in that last sentence. I don’t think he realized it. So I leaned close and whispered loudly, “I think I like the new Nick Groff just fine.” 

Smiling gratefully, he took a very long drink. “Thanks, Katherine.” 

Sweet Mary, Mother Of God. He remembered my name. 

For the next hour and a half, we chatted and cheered on drunk karaoke singers. Then he got this terrible, evil grin on his face. “Sing with me.” 

I shook my head vigorously. “Nope. Nope. A bucketful of nopes.” 

Pouting, he said, “Oh, come on. It can’t be any worse than some of the singing we’ve heard tonight.” 

I sighed loud and long. When was I going to get another chance to sing with this man? “Okay. But I pick the song.” And quickly, I held up a hand. “And it’s not Bohemian Rhapsody.” 

He laughed. “Okay.” 

“Be right back.” I made my way over to the karaoke DJ and wrote out my request. Since there was no one ahead of us, he nodded and announced into the microphone: 

“For the first time tonight, we’ve got Katherine and Nick singing for us. Come on up, Nick.” 

Upon hearing his name, he rose and sauntered over to the small stage to join me. “What’d you pick?” 

I pointed to the screen. “I hope you know this one. It’s really the only duet I could think of.” 

His eyebrows rose. “Shit. I love this song! But it’s been so long since I’ve heard it!”

I shook my head. “Just go with it. You’ll be fine.”

The opening bars of the song sounded, and cheers erupted throughout the patrons. 

He closed his eyes. “Baby, lets cruise...” his voice was shaking just a little, but it was soft, deep, and clear. 

I laid my hand on his arm and patted it soothingly. “Away from here...”

He took a deep breath. “Don’t be confused...” 

My hand stayed on his arm. “The way is clear...”

He joined me, softly, but in decent harmony, “And if you want it you got it forever, This is not a one night stand...”

I winked at him as I added, “baby, yeah, so...”

He joined me again, a little stronger this time, “Let the music take your mind...

Just release and you will find...

You’re gonna fly away, glad you’re goin my way, I love it when we’re cruisin together...

Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love, I love it when we’re cruisin together...” 

He relaxed a little as people started to whistle and clap. A huge smile crossed his face, and he squeezed my hand. “Damn, you got a beautiful voice,” he gushed. 

I shrugged. “I sang in chorus and choir.”

We continued. 

Baby, tonight... 

Belongs to us...

Everything’s right...

Do what you must...

And inch by inch we get closer and closer, to every little part of each other...

Ooo baby yeah, so...

Let the music take your mind, just release and you will find

You’re gonna fly away, glad you’re goin my way

I love it when we’re cruisin together

Music is played for love, cruisin is made for love

I love it when we’re cruisin together

We finished out the rest of the song, and at the end, people were standing and clapping and whistling like crazy. He pointed to me and gave a double thumbs up, and hugged me. 

Really tight. 

I was buzzing from all the beer and just from being near him. “Fuckin’ awesome!” He yelled, holding up his hand, and I gave him a high-five. He helped me off the stage and nodded his head towards the door. “Wanna hang outside for a minute? I can’t hear myself think in here.”

Nodding, I took his hand and he led me outside. “Damn, girl. You sure can sing.” We leaned against the side of the building. 

“Thanks. You have a really good voice. I’ve really never heard you sing before.”

He took hold of both my hands. “I usually don’t. I don’t mind being in front of a camera, but... I’m not comfortable singing unless I’ve had a few. I get nervous.”

I shrugged. “It’s totally natural. Nothing to be ashamed about.” He was moving a little closer to me, but I didn’t care. I could feel his body heat coming off him in waves. 

“So... you know... or you might not, shit. I don’t know...” He cleared his throat. “Ahh, I’m... single now, and...” He stopped. 

By God. He was turning so red. I decided to take pity on him. “I know, Nick.” I was laughing to myself a little because he always seemed so smooth and suave, but it just goes to show you. You never really know. 

He laughed nervously. “Okay. So... I saw you today, and I wanted to talk to you, but you just kinda left. I’m glad I ran into you.”

I smiled, really big. I knew I was turning on the dimples. I didn’t give a fuck. He’d wanted to talk to me earlier. Me. Lil ol me. “Me, too.” 

“Yeah?” He moved slowly into my personal space. 

And I really didn’t give a fuck. He was so tall, and so handsome, and he smelled so damn good. “Yeah.” 

He smiled that smile again, and leaned down until he was face to face with me. “Wanna get outta here? Grab something to eat?” 

I couldn’t fucking say a word, so I just nodded my head. 

“Let me get an Uber,” he said, and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

I just jammed my hands into my jeans pockets and rocked back and forth on my heels until he was done. 

“Got one on the way,” he announced, and moved close to me again. “Can I... just... let me try this...” His hands came to rest on my waist, and he leaned in, brushing his lips over mine. 

It was the barest whisper of a kiss, but I swear on all that’s holy, I felt nothing but liquid fire pulsing through my veins. I reached up to squeeze his arms, and he gave me this look. It was the look of a man who knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was me. I cupped his face in my hands, his beard soft on my palms and fingers, and I brought him gently back down, pressing my lips to his. 

His hands found my waist again, and he pulled me against him. He was warm and solid, and his lips were so goddamn soft. Slipping his tongue inside my mouth, he moaned softly as we kissed right there in the parking lot. I ran my fingers through the short, soft hair along the back of his head and stood up on my toes, sliding my tongue along his and feeling the hardness that was starting to grow behind the fly of his jeans. 

The sound of a car pulling into the gravel lot brought us around, and he peered over my shoulder. “That’s us,” he said simply. “Ready?” 

Still not trusting myself to speak just yet, I nodded again. He took my hand and we walked over to the car together. “Wait,” I said. I looked up at him. “Do you wanna eat, or...” I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slyly. 

He grinned at me, those white teeth gleaming. “We could get room service.”

I laughed. “Now you’re talking.” 

Opening the door for me, he ushered me into the car and went around to enter the other side, sliding as close as he could to me. 

“Hey, guys,” the driver said. “How y’all doin tonight?” 

“Great, man, yourself?” He laced our fingers together. 

“Frickin’ fabulous. It’s a beautiful night. Where we headed?” 

He looked at me and winked. “The Hilton.”

“Alright. Let’s roll,” the driver said, and off we went. 

He slid his free arm around me, and I was grateful for his warmth in the sudden chill of the car. His lips grazed my temple, and I heard him whisper softly in my ear, “Can’t wait to get you alone.”

Every nerve ending in my body was on fire by the time we got to the hotel. He guided me to the elevator, and just held my hand the entire ride. When we got to his room, he gently led me inside and closed the door. “So... Where were we?” 

“Right about here,” I whispered, and stood up on my toes, letting him take my mouth again. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe and secure. The world could have been ending all around us, but I didn’t give a rat’s ass. This gorgeous, sweet man that I’d been lusting over for years was holding me close, kissing me like his life depended on it, and he was enjoying it. 

And I mean, really enjoying it. Like, I could feel how much he was enjoying it. 

And I was, too. So when he lifted me up off my feet and carried me over to the bed, I rejoiced internally. Propriety be damned. I didn’t care if I’d just met him. He wanted me, and I wanted him. It was that simple. 

He set me down and brushed a lock of hair out of my face as he sat next to me. “You okay with this?”

I nodded, but this time, I found my voice. “Yeah. I am.” I caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. 

Trembling slightly, he slipped off his t-shirt, and I slid my hands over his bare shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth, and he kind of sighed a little at my touch. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my blouse and pulled it over my head. His breathing picked up a bit, and I leaned in to kiss him. His arms circled me again, and I just fucking melted into his embrace. I slipped my hands between us to work at his jeans, and he made this sort of strangled growling noise in the back of his throat. 

It was the sexiest noise I’d ever heard a man make, and it set my already heated blood to boiling. I thrust my tongue harder into his mouth, and he began tugging at the buttons on my jeans. I lay back and pushed them down and off my legs, kicking off my Chucks in the process. He toed off his shoes and socks and began pulling off his own jeans, panting into my mouth and down my neck, his lips finally settling into my pulse point and sucking firmly. 

I’ll admit, that’s one of the most sensitive spots on my body, but I was surprised to hear the moan that tore from my lips as his hands roamed my hips and thighs. I was soaking wet already and more than ready for whatever he had planned next. He kissed me again and I curled my fingers into his hair, nails grazing his scalp. He pulled away, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, lips wet. “I fuckin’ love that,” he rasped, and moved his mouth to my nipple, suckling me through thin, white lace. So I did it again. 

At some point, his mouth reached the waistline of my panties, and he tugged them down and off as he settled himself between my trembling thighs. As God is my witness, I had fantasized about this so much that I was now almost hyperventilating. “Relax,” he whispered against my heated flesh. “Just breathe, baby girl.” And he dipped his head, slipping his tongue through my folds. 

A harsh sob tore from my throat, and I tugged at his hair. His strong hands kneaded my hips, holding me in place as he found my nub and began teasing it, moving his tongue in slow, lazy circles around it, then sliding it down, tasting me. He moaned into my slick folds and slipped his tongue inside. I cradled his head in my hands and tried to calm my breathing, then caught him watching me lose my shit as he fucked me with that warm, wet tongue. Smiling a little, he slid his lips back up to my swollen nub and sucked it hard, flicking at it with just the tip of his tongue. 

My orgasm hit me like a runaway train, and I cried out loudly, not actually giving a fuck who heard. He growled into me, swirling his tongue around my clit and nipping it gently with his teeth. Grabbing at the pillow behind me, I clenched my jaw, trying not to scream. He squeezed my hips and kept licking, and I rode the waves of pleasure as they smacked into my body over and over again. 

When I’d come down from that glorious climax, I opened my eyes to find him smiling at me. He moved above me, arms on either side of me, and whispered, “Feel good?”

I nodded furiously, pulling him down to me. “Ohmygod, yes. Holy shit.” I kissed him deeply, tasting myself on his mouth and not caring. I was still reeling, my whole body buzzing, and I wanted him. “Nick.”

“Yeah?” 

“Please.”

He slid back on the bed and pulled down the covers. “C’mere,” he whispered, and pulled me close, unhooking my bra and nuzzling into my collarbone, his fingers tweaking a hardened nipple. I felt him slide out of his underwear, and I reached between us to stroke him. He was rock hard and thick, and a surge of feminine pride filled me as he moaned and thrust into my hand, his lips finding mine. Moving above me again, he met and held my gaze as he slid inside me slowly. The stretch was incredible, and I sucked in a breath as he filled me. 

Squeezing his shoulders, I breathed, “God, please, don’t stop.”

“No way,” he replied, and began thrusting his hips in a decadent cadence. 

I cried out softly, and he buried his face in my neck, his breath coming in sharp, warm bursts across my skin. The heat of his body was almost stifling, and both of us were already starting to sweat. His mouth plundered mine as he sank into me over and over and over again, my nails scraping over his shoulders and down his back. 

“So good,” I moaned. I was delirious with pleasure, my head rolling back and forth as he kept thrusting deep and hard. The way his muscles flexed under all that smooth skin was so fucking sexy... I just couldn’t touch him enough. He lifted his head to look in my eyes, then nuzzled my cheek as he brought his lips back to mine. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I pulled him as close as I could, bucking my hips up to meet his. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he murmured into my mouth. “You gonna come, baby?”

Just hearing those words drift from his lips to my ears had my heart rate skyrocketing and my stomach flipping. I was close, but surprisingly I wasn’t quite there. I raised my legs higher. “Mmm. Need you deeper.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered. Pausing briefly, he slipped my legs over his shoulders and raised up on his arms, then pounded hard into me, driving his cock so deep inside me that I thought I would pass out. I shrieked and grasped the pillow, twisting it in my trembling hands. 

Growling with pleasure, he increased his rhythm to a blinding staccato. “Yeah, baby. That’s it. Want you to come.” I could feel my orgasm building, swirling higher and harder until it ripped through me, my wails echoing off the walls. He fucked me soundly through my climax, uttering words of encouragement as his hips began to stutter erratically. Finally, with a shout and a loud cry of my name, he stilled himself inside me, his cock throbbing, filling me with his release. 

Arms shaking, he smiled and pressed our foreheads together, drops of sweat sliding into my hairline from his brow. His mouth found mine, and he slid his arms from underneath my legs and circled them around me, his strong body coming to rest gently on top of me. His heart beat wildly against my chest, and I had never felt so desired in my entire life. He kissed my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead, and he smiled softly as he kissed my lips again. With a long, satisfied sigh, he moved to lie beside me, reaching for me. “C’mere, baby girl.”

I rolled into his arms, tucking my head underneath his chin, one arm winding around his side. “That was...” I couldn’t even finish. I just sighed into his neck. 

“Yeah,” he whispered into my hair. “It was.” He stroked my back tenderly. “Stay with me tonight?”

I nodded and relaxed into him. I couldn’t think of anywhere I’d rather be at this moment, or at any moment, than with him. My longtime fantasy had become an erotic reality. And at that moment, I was damn glad that the stars had lined up... perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> The song ‘Cruisin’ that Nick And Katherine sing is from the movie “Duets”, sung by Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow. It’s on my favorite karaoke songs, and it’s perfect for these two idiots. :)


End file.
